Riptide
by 10thphoenix
Summary: Percy is cursed by Gaia after the war. As his body starts to fade away the Gods send him to a parallel universe (with the young justice team) to live while they try to make a body for him. The Gods bless him and send him off. Set between season 1 and season 2 of Young Justice and after Blood of Olympus. This story has been heavily influenced at the beginning from other x-overs.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy P.O.V.**

Anger. Unfiltered anger. That all I felt surging through me when I first came to this new planet.

Mabey I should explain, earlier on Olympus:

" _Cursed" said Hecate, goddess of magic._

 _Percy felt like his body was being demolished bit by bit; it feels like chimera venom and an injection of Styx water at the same time, in Percy's opinion it sucks in the major league._

" _Impossible," claimed Poseidon "the residual power I feel on my son is of the Earth, and the Earth mother was vanquished by Leo Valdez, she could not have cast a curse this powerful"_

" _She did, mere moments before the son of Hephaestus destroyed her" Hecate answered._

" _Then wouldn't it have affected my son?" inquired the god of the forge._

" _Not necessarily." answered Athena "It was Perseus' blood that awoke the Earth mother, which means she has a direct connection to him through her core."_

" _But then- You're daughter!" exclaimed Poseidon "We need to protect her, I will not let my son suffer the knowledge that he will leave his beloved unguarded and under the curse."_

" _The spell was cast with great power, but not enough to affect two demigods." said Hecate._

" _Thank gods." said a very weak voice._

 _Everyone turned to look towards the source, the mighty hero of Olympus surrounded by a transparent ball of fire, Hestia's fire, the only thing keeping him intact despite Gaea's curse._

" _My son..." Poseidon could no longer keep his emotions. The seas raged, hurricanes roared, the earth trembled. The god of the sea is grieving his soon to be lost son._

 _"There must be something we can do right? Anything?" Annabeth pleaded._

 _Sorry Annabeth, there is nothing we can do" Athena said with a sad voice. Annabeth looked crestfallen. She then hugged me tightly with tears going down her cheeks. I am going to die, and to make it worse, I don't know where I'm heading. I knew my happy ending was too good to be true._

 _After a few minute of silence, and me consoling Annabeth I heard Hades murmur "All though..." Annabeth and I look up immediately and stared at him in hope._

 _"Hades" Zeus said, as if he was warning him._

 _"What it would be perfect. He will have a new connection, and survive." Hades said ignoring Zeus._

 _"It is forbidden, and never been tested. He might die a more painful death." Zeus countered._

 _"We won't transport his body, but only his mind." Athena spoke up. "Wasn't there a body with no mind present over there? It would be perfect."_

 _"Please brother consider this" my father pleaded. Zeus became silent contemplating what to do. We have no idea what they were talking about._

 _"What are you guys talking about? Do you have a suggestion to save Percy"? Annabeth spoke up with hope._

 _"We can make a new connection on another earth" my father explained._

 _"Another earth?" I asked._

 _"Yes" Athena said. "The universe we live is not be the only one out there. In fact, our universe is just one of an infinite number of universes making up a "multiverse."_

 _"For the time being we can create a new body for Percy here but it could take many years with no telling when it will be finished." Apollo suggested_

 _"Ok what is with this world?" I asked._

 _"In this world many individual have acquired abilities, either through genetics, magic or other worldly means." Athena explained._

 _"Superpowers, and Aliens" I said in wonder. That sounded awesome._

 _"Yes. There is a constant conflict between good and evil every day, which is why there is a body available for you." Hades said._

 _"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked._

 _"This body is a clone of the strongest hero of that world who is an alien." Athena said._

 _"Cool" I said. "Do I have any cool powers, like laser hands, or super speed?" Man this is so cool._

 _"Yes but some will be sacrificed to accommodate new one and to survive the transfer" Hades said. "You must never become captured or reveal our world to anyone, which is why I will be giving you the ability to shadow travel, and intangibility. With these you will sacrifice the power of flight"_

 _"Annabeth what's intangibility" I whispered to Annabeth._

 _"Going through stuff"_

 _"Ah"_

 _"I have also removed your weakness to certain minerals, and radiations" Hades ended._

 _"I will give you the power of shapeshifting, and the power of lightning, but the sacrifice of all of your ocular (eyes) abilities, and ice breath." Zeus said next. So I'm losing awesome powers for other powers._

 _"I am going to be adding on to your speed so now you will be faster than the speedsters over on their earth." Hermes said. "But your invulnerability will be affected by lasers."_

 _"All of these abilities seemed to be most for defense, and evasive" Annabeth observed. She was right, all of these powers are not that useful during combat._

 _"He is not going there to be a hero, or to fight. He mustn't let anyone know who he is or let anyone observe him." Athena said loudly. "Now for me. Perseus I will give you mastery of the mind. This grants telepathy, and telekinesis. It won't be as strong as other but strong enough to suit you"_

 _"But remember you will only have these powers in the other world so when you come back you won't have them anymore." Zeus said_

 _"Say your goodbye's son you will send you there now" my dad said._

 _"Wait, where do I go if I want to talk to you" I yelled as their hands began to glow black._

 _"When over there, there is only one person you can trust with your secret. Her name is Princess Diana or more commonly known as in their world Wonder Woman. We'll come to you if you need immediate help. And I mean immediate." Athena said emphasizing on the word immediate._

 _I turned toward Annabeth and gave her the biggest kiss as I could, and proceeded to hug her tight. "I guess our dream home will have to be on hold."_

 _"Yeah. I won't stop until I see you again Seaweed brain" she said with a quivering voice with tears rolling down her cheeks._

 _"I know you won't. Please tell my mom-"_

 _"I know, I'll tell the rest as well" she said with a sad smile which broke my already shattered heart. I gave her one last squeeze and walked toward the four gods, and waited._

 _"Just to warn you. Your new body will adjust to your presence, it might hurt a lot." Athena warned. Without any warning they shot their energy into me and I blacked out._

 _And that is how I ended up here._ All of a sudden a small brown box with the symbol of Hermes on it. I picked it up and sat back down on the couch with the box on my laps. I open it up and inside was only three things. My pen Riptide, a map of the US with multiple X's everywhere, and a note attached, and lastly a framed picture of Annabeth and I after the Giant war. Looking at this picture made my heart drop. Putting my emotion aside I read the note attached to the map.

 _Dear Perseus_

 _If you are reading this, congrats you're not dead! The marks on the maps indicate safe houses for you to rest and gather equipment. We must remind you again, DO NOT reveal anything about our world and the Greek world to anyone other than Wonder Woman. In this world we don't have that many demigods, but there is no monsters to bother you due to them leaving after finding out that the demigod population is low. Your sword have been upgraded to hurt mortals as well. Not all but some. You might not agree with this, but we must warn you again. Here the forces of good and evil are always battling with each other. Play some pranks for me. Be safe, and have fun._

 _-Hermes (and George and Martha)_

 _P.S. Burn this message after reading._

I read the letter two more times until I examined the map once again. There was six safe houses currently marked, four in the US and two in Canada. On the map there was a large arrow pointing at a city with the message of "You are here". I took a closer look and saw the name Metropolis. What's Metropolis? The closest safe house near me was a place called Gotham. Well that doesn't sound ominous at all.

I decided to try out my new powers and shadow traveled to Gotham. Once there it took me 5 minutes to find the safe house. Turns out I have to go intangible to get in. In the safe house there was new cloths (which I changed into right away), some money, a few wallets my sword riptide and my shield Tyson made, pranking supplies (courtesy of Hermes), a weird looking gadget (I pocketed this), and a passport. I looked in my passport to find my new name is John Kent.

I took a few hundred put them in a wallet I liked and went to the nearest hotel, got a room and went to sleep.

 **Time skip**

When I woke up I got dressed and exited the hotel. Outside the hotel doors was a large sleek white limo with a bald man leaning against one of the doors. Beside him was a women with light brown hair, wearing business suit looking at me if I was about to jump her.

"Hello John I guessing that you are adjusting well to the world" the man said.

"Huh what? How do you know my name?" I asked slowly walking towards him.

"Because I am the one who picked out your name John-El." What kind of name was John-El.?

"I'm sorry who are you?" I asked confused. This man seems to know me somehow.

He smiled and put his hand out "I'm sorry where I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lex Luther. I'm your creator."

 **The chapters lengths may vary.**

 **Add ideas and they might be added to the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Yeah right," I said. "Now leave me alone."_

 _I turned to walk away but the woman grabbed my arm and the man said "I'm sorry but I can't allow that John."_

 _"I said leave, me, ALONE!" and threw the woman off of me. The man was surprised so I took the chance and ran away to the safe house near Happy Harbor._

 _In the new safe house (which is the different from the last but this one only has a washroom, bed, and T.V.) I decided to try out my new powers that I haven't already tried. First was my new use of lightning (it felt and looked so cool having the lightning dance around my fingertips), and finally shapeshifting (_ I looked at mirror and concentrated on my previous body soon enough I changed back to myself with my old clothing). I looked at my passport, not only did my body and clothing change but my passport as well.

Then I got thinking if I could change to Percy Jackson then why not into someone else? I turned on the T.V. and started going through the channels impersonating some of the people, first was a man in a commercial, then a big pink bunny from a show(this felt weird), after that a female news anchor(this felt really weird), and many more. In the end I changed back to myself.

Thinking of what Annabeth would want I decided to go to ... I'm sorry it's hard for me to say ... school. I know it's a shocker but if I don't get an education Annabeth will kill me when I get back.

 **Time skip**

I took a look around the town and found the only high school around is Happy Harbor High. So now I'm enrolled and starting in three days.

 **Time skip**

The first day of school (I hope Annabeth is proud). The person showing me around school is Conner because we have most of the same classes and wow he looks a lot like I did when I first got here on this world. So I wonder if we were brothers but I know that was impossible because my body was grown in a lab as a mindless beast and he was this cool level headed kid.

In gym we were doing wrestling and I was against Conner. Not wanting to show my strength with a slim body I decided to let him win but just barely. I was surprised when fighting that it felt like Conner was holding back but I just pushed the thought aside and wrestled.

In History I met Conner's girlfriend. She was nice and a little too peppy. Every now and then I saw them glance at each other without making a sound like they were having a conversation in their mind. I found this weird and was going to ask them about it at the end of class but forgot on a count of how much homework we were given (it's like torture!).

My other few classes were uneventful and boring that I slept through all but one of them the only class I didn't sleep through was because of the teachers enthuse in teaching it made me, ME interested.

Now it is lunch I went to see what the specials were and almost through up. They were serving mostly fish but luckily there was some chicken. I was about to sacrifice some of my meal but stopped when I thought that the gods weren't here so I didn't have to, and let me tell you after years of sacrificing food not sacrificing felt strange and refreshing.

"So Percy" Conner says "is that short for something?"

"Yes it's short for Perseus." I reply.

"So your name is Perseus Jackson."

"Yes and your name is Conner..."

"Oh, sorry Conner Kent."

If I was drinking something I would have spit it out. I remember what my passport said when I first came here "John Kent".

"Sorry did you say Kent?"

"Yeah, Kent. K-E-N-T."

I was having a mini panic attack. This cool, level headed kid was my brother of my body. This was so cool but then I got thinking (big shocker I know) that if my body was made after an alien that had powers that would mean that he was the same. Then maybe he and his girlfriend were having a conversation in their mind. And then... wow this is making my brain hurt, I'm just going to stop thinking about it and finish eating my lunch.

My last class of the day was Mythology and for the next few months Greek Mythology (this was going to be an easy few months. Today we were talking about Kronos and how his reign came to an end.

"Can anyone tell me who the children of Kronos and Rhea were? Perhaps you Mr. Jackson?"

"They were Hesta, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera, and Zeus." I replied

"Very good, and can you tell me what happened after their birth?"

"Hesta, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, and Hera were swallowed by Kronos and Zeus way hidden away and was replaced by arock."

"Yes and the homework for tonight is to findout what they were the gods of."  
 **Time skip**

The homework was easy but I was still wondering what to do. Tell Conner that I'm his brother or stay hidden. Finely I decided that I needed to help out this world while I was here. So I made a mask that was a very dark blue almost black that was covering my eyes and decided to change my appearance to my original one. Now I need a name, Riptide after my sword (if you didn't know).

 **Thanks for reading but it will take longer to get the next chapter out dew to progects that I have to do for school.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Batman POV**

I was on my way to Happy Harbor when I got a signal there way a small time group of crooks were robbing a bank.

 **Time skip**

When I got there I saw a man in a mask that was a very dark blue almost black that was covering his eyes and had a build like Super boys beating up the group of criminals. I walked towards him and he started to run, so I ran after him. I had to hand it to this kid he was fast, just as I was about to catch up to him he ran THROUGH A WALL.

 **Time skip**

My first thought was that he was a Martian but after talking to J'onn he assured me that there was no other Martian on earth. When I got to Mt. Justice I told the team about him and told them to find and bring him to one of the safe houses alive.

 **Percy POV**

Wow stopping a robbery and running away from one of the most feared heroes on this planet can take a lot out of you. So that is how I came to be at this restaurant looking as my Percy self. I was finishing eating my burger when they came in. It was my brother his girlfriend and some people that are not from our school so I thought that these people must be superheroes as well. They walked by and me trying to seem normal said "Hi Conner, hi Megan."

They turn towards me and introduced me to their friends. The small kid with sunglasses on was Dick, the girl with long blonde hair was Artemis (I almost bowed), the red head boy was Wally, and the dark skinned boy with tattoos was Kal **(I don't know if he had a different nickname)**.

"Well it was nice to meet you but I have to go my parents will start to wonder where I am." I said. Leaving, I patted Conners back putting a bug on him while saying "See you in school."

After going around the block I changed my appearance to a buff guy in a pea coat, waiting for to come out to get my bug back while listening to them.

 **Conner POV**

When Percy left we all sat down in a booth. "So where do we start looking for this new superhero?"

Robbin replied saying, "Well Batman said that he had the same build as you, but could run through walls. So let's look and see if Cadmus made a new you with the ability to shift density."

Now Aqua lad brought up the new topic, "What do we do when we catch him? How do we contain him?"

And now for Wally's brilliant answer, "I don't know but we will figure it out when the time comes."

"Baywatch", Artemis said under her breath.

"Well let's eat now and then go to Cadmus, I'm starving." Guess who said that.

If you guessed Wally your right.

 **Time skip**

When leaving the diner a buff man looking down walks into me knocking us both to the ground. The guy gets up first and offered me his had saying, "Sorry that was my fault." Grabbing his hand he pulled me up and dusted off my shoulders and walks away.

Time to go to Cadmus.

 **Hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Conner POV**

When we got to Cadmus the team went up to Dubbilex we asked him if it was possible for them to have mixed J'ohn's DNA with Superman's. He said that there was no such project to his knowledge but he gave us some pretty disturbing news, Match is missing.

 **Time skip**

Back at the mountain we were trying to figure out what was going on "So we know that someone broke into Cadmus, took Match, and added Martian DNA to him, then made him a hero. While going unnoticed this entire time." Said Robin.

"Ok so we need to look for anything out of the ordinary. Have any of you seen anyone new or odd?" Wally asked.

"You know Percy, you just met him at the dinner, well when in gym we were wrestling and I could feel him holding back like he didn't want to hurt me" I said.

"So it's settled we are going to bring Percy in." Kalder said.

 **Time skip**

Trying to find Percy was harder then finding a hay in a needle stack. Then we went to the last place before we gave up tonight, the beach.

 **Percy POV**

I was sitting on the beach with my eyes closed listening to the waves crashing. When all of a sudden I sense 6 people coming towards me. Then they all stopped, finally one of them came forward and put their hand on my shoulder saying, "Percy we need you to come with us, we have some questions." It was Conner.

"No."

"Come on Percy don't make this harder then it has to be." At this point I flipped him over my shoulder and his him with enough force to knock him out. I turn around and see shocked looks on the others faces.

Then Kal pulled out two boomerang styled weapons and his tattoos glowed a bright blue. Feeling something different with the ocean I look behind me and see the water glowing the same color moving to Kals will. I decided to take them by surprise and take control of the water and throw it at him, Kal stumbled back under the force of the water and the surprise that I was controlling water and he hit his head on a rock making his go unconscious.

Next was a guy in a yellow suit and red hair I assumed was Wally, he ran at me so fast that if I wasn't a speedster I wouldn't have gotten out of his was in time. Even after he passed me he kept going then circled back coming at me throwing a punch which I blocked and returned. He tried to block it but he was too slow. I hit him in the stomach making him bend over holding his stomach gasping for breath. Then I grabbed his shoulders and introduced his face to my knee making him lose consciousness.

Turning to the other I see them getting ready to fight, wanting to make it quick I brought down a lightning bolt with enough power to just make them pass out. This was my mistake, using that much energy took a toll on my body that I started to see black spots. When I was just about to pass out I see Conner start to stand.

 **Took a while but there you have it.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Italics=Greek_

 **Percy POV**

When I woke up the first thing I saw was Batman sitting across from me.

"So I hear that you are calling your self Percy. Did you give yourself that name or did the person who change you give it to you?"

"I will only speak to princess Diana."

"Come again."

"And I thought I was slow. I. Will. Only. Speak. To. Princess. Diana.

 **Batman POV**

Seeing as how I was going nowhere with this kid I decided against my better judgement to bring in Wonder Woman. I just found it odd that he called her princess Diana.

 **Wonder Woman's POV**

When I learned that the mindless clone had asked for me by name I was shocked and a little nervous.

 **Time skip**

When I walked in I had to say he was a little bit attractive. When he looked at me it was if I was looking in the ocean all the shades of blue and green mixed around. I decided to play it tough saying, "Why did you ask for me boy?"

Imagine my surprise when he said in perfect Greek, " _Let me guess Amazon?_ "

In my surprise I whispered , " _Who are you_?"

" _Let me introduce myself, Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, defeater of the Furies, defeater of the Minotaur, defeater of Medusa, escapee of the Lotus eaters, defeater of Procrustes, briber of Charon, surviver of the underworld, defeater of Ares, retriever of Zeus master bolt, defeater of the Stymphalian birds, sailer of the sea of monsters, escapee of the Sirens', retriever of the Golden Fleece, defeater of the Nemean lion, catcher of Nereus, holder of the sky, rescuer of Artemis, friend of the Ophiotaurus, defeater of empousai, traveler of the Labyrinth, rescuer of Briares', cleaner of the flesh-eating horses pen, killer of Geryon, exploder of a volcano, rescued by Calypso, killer of Antaeus, finder of Daedalus, user of bronze wings, defender of a demigod camp, ex-bearer of Achilles curse, savior of Olympus, defeater of Kronos, enterer of New Rome, freer of death, defeater of Alconeus, defeater of Polybotes, Prater of New Rome, defeater of Ephialtes and Otis, traveler and escapee of Tartarus, defeater of Gaea. I feel like I'm forgetting something, oh yeah traveler to a different universe."_

After he said all of this I passed out from pure shock.

 **Time skip**

I was laying on a bed in the hospital portion of the base. I was freaked out, why was I here? Then I remembered my conversation with the kid. I was Just getting up when Batman pushes me back onto the bed.

"Carful, I wouldn't get up yet you passed out. We are trying to figure out why you passed out and if that kid put a spell on you."

"Not a spell, just shock."

"What could he say that made you pass out from shock?"

"He just told me all his titles. Now if you excuse me I would like to finish my conversation with him."

 **There you go.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Italics=Greek_

 **Wonder Woman's POV**

When I got back to the interrogation room I thought back on what Perseus said. ' _Traveler to a different universe'_ , could he really be from a different universe? As well as him being a son of Poseidon, I guess in his universe the gods are still having children.

" _So your back."_

 _"I was just thinking about something you said, if you are a demigod then you should have a weapon. Where is it?"_

I see him go into his pocket and pull out a pen. Seeing my confused expression he take the cap of the pen and it turns into a sword. I jump back at first then say, _"May I?"_ And he hands me the sword.

I took the sword and inspected it, evenly balanced and a good length, all in all it was a good sword. Before I could give his sword back to him it disappeared, looking at my shocked expression he replied, _"It returns back to my pocket after leaving my position after a while."_

Then a thought crossed my mind, _"Why are you in this universe?"_

 _"Like I said Gaea cursed me to disappear from existence on my planet. So in order to save my they put me into a body in a different universe, and when they find out a way for me to live back in my universe they will bring me home."_

 _"How long will that take?"_

 _"I don't know, maybe a few years."_

 _"Why in a body of a mindless beast?"_

 _"Because like you said he was mindless and I could take control over his body."_

I thought about this and said _"While your here do you want to help our world and fight with me?"_

 _"Might as well, but when I go home you have to say I died. Deal?"_

 _"Deal."_ Then we shook hands.

 **Batman's POV**

I have no idea what just happened but when Wonder Woman shock hands with him I knew she made a deal. When they were leaving I said in my most menacing voice "What are you doing?"

"I made a deal with Percy here and I believe that it is very beneficial."

"What was the deal?"

She looked at him and he nodded then she looked at me and said, "He is going to help us until he is able to go home."

"What home?"

"I am from a different universe where my family is finding a way for me to stay alive, and until then I'm stuck here." Percy said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy POV**

After a while days became weeks, weeks become months, months become years and before I know I've been here for 3 years. In those 3 years I've gone on 93 missions, Wally and Artemis left the gang, Kalder turned to the other side, new members came in, old member moved up in tanks, I am one of the more feared members of the young justice team, there are new aliens on this Earth, and I graduated high school with honers. I hope I made Annabeth proud.

 **Time skip**

After getting off the war world we went to our base. Night Wing turned on the tv and there was the news about Blue Beatle being presented as a hero. After pausing the tv Robin said, "That's a load of good press for a traitor."

Then impulse jumped to his defense stating, "Hey don't blame Blue he's just as much a captive of the Reach as we were we have to set him free... You know before he conquers the Earth and enslaves all man kind."

 **Time skip**

In metropolis the Blue Beatle just took down the toy man while being interviewed Impulse, Batgirl, and myself were viewing from afar. Hearing enough we left.

 **Time skip**

On Blue Beatles was home we ambushed him. Bat girl threw a grappling hook at Blue then Impulse and myself ran up the line to get to Blue, once on his back we did our best to break his jet pack. It worked for a few moments, but that was still enough time for him to crash to the ground.

Blue gets up and shoots at the three of us. Impulse and I dodged his clips but Wonder girl was not as lucky. Seeing Wonder girl knocked out we ran around him in opposite directions. He just stood there waiting then shot two more of those clips hitting both Impulse and myself, knocking us out.

 **Time skip**

When we woke up Blue was in a bubble that he couldn't escape. Every thing was going according to plan.

 **Time skip**

When we got to our destination there were still a few bad guys still in there lair and I knocked them out with ease.

Zatana was begging her spell when Green Beatle showed up. We put some fire around him to weaken him a little but we knew it wouldn't last forever. Green fazed through the floor behind us and attacked.

While we were keeping Green away from Zatana, she was almost finished her spell. Wonder Girl had Green in her lasso and Blues bubble was dropped. Blue took this opportunity and went to attack Zatana. Wonder Girl saw this and swung Green around so that Blue would crash into Green. Just as they crashed into each other Zatana had finished her spell and a bright light filled the room.

When the light died down Blue and Green were standing there with fully control over what they were doing.

 **Time skip**

On our way home we explained that the temple that was found on a previous mission and had to keep it quiet to not bring attain to it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy POV**

Waiting was so boring. While some of the team was inside waiting for the opportune moment to revile themselves most of us were dressed in these ridiculous LIGHT uniforms waiting for the leaders of the light to call for backup.

 **Time skip**

After a few minutes of waiting and lots of games of 007 with these soldiers and my team, the cave began to open followed by us to jump into the cave.

When we all landed Vandal Savage said "I've had my fill of your interference. Do not expect to survive. Kill them all. Super boy may present a problem. But we'll deal with him when the other children lay bleeding on the ground."

Then Aqualad responded with "You still refer to us as children. No wonder our success is mount. You consistently underestimate us."

Then Blue took of his mask and furies the first shot following with everyone attacking. Being me I desired to try to only use my hands to make it more interesting.

All of a sudden Clarion appeared out of nowhere turning the sword that M'gann had pointed at Vandal into a snake made of fire. Following in their disappearance.

Black Beatle shouted to where they once stood "Cowardly Meat"!

Then the _grate one,_ note the sarcasm, replied with "No Savage has the right idea, this battle is pointless. Do not resist the _heroes_ have no jurisdiction here."

Black walked up to him saying "Meaning every piece of meat on the LIGHT is a challenge." Then running him through with his weird spear like hand.

Then I went back to my fight not needing to pay anymore attention.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Black leaving with the scientist. Finding this boring I let out a lightning storm shocking every bad guy. Seeing Aqualad down in the dumps we walked over to him to cheer him up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy POV**

The team and I went on to the Reach ship to get rid of them from earth. Blue and Green went after Black while I went after the other Reach with Aqualad. I was too busy beating up these aliens that I didn't see how the battle with Black was going.

When I finished with the other Reach Black was on the floor dead without his scarab and Green was also on the floor just barely breathing with scarab. We had won.

Aqualad then voiced my thoughts saying, "It is over, we have won."

And then Blue has to open his mouth saying, "No, we lost. When my scarab tapped into Blacks we learned he's all ready set a plan in motion to erase all evidence of the Reaches attempt to conquer us, by destroying the Earth."

 **Time skip**

In the watch tower we were discussing about the freak weather and how Black was behind it. Blue said he can show us where they are but that they will be guarded and that there was no fail safe in case things changed.

Then with little hope left a message came in from United Nations Secretary General Zang dan-goon. Then came up Luther I was the first to voice my hatred saying, "Luther."

He responded back with "Hello John. Secretary Zang was kind enough to let me borrow his frequency as I may hay a possible solution to our mutual problem."

"A problem created by you and the light when they collaborated to bring the Reach to earth"

"Perhaps but as I believe you know the light always planed to betray the Reach. Lex Corp ha..." I stopped listening to him because it was too sciencey for me.

 **Time skip**

We met up to listento what we were supposed to do and what I got from it was that we would go with a partner to tap the metal canister on the thing that had the shiny, spinny cylinder and avoid the things protecting it.

 **Time skip**

I was with Nightwing and in Alaska easy to say we did our part but now there are a considerable amount of trees gone from when we arrived.

 **Time skip**

Apparently there was one of these things that the scans missed now Flash and Impulse are there saying the cylinder container was useless they were too late. Then Lex told them to run around it and something sciencey would happen. They started running then Kid Flash and I showed up later.

While running Kid was getting struck by the Lightning and it looked like it was killing him. So I ran up to him and carried him bridal style much to both of ours dismay but he didn't complain because he knew I was saving his life.

When we stopped running I put him down and everyone came to congratulate us.

After a bit of celebrating the unexpected happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy POV**

When the Justice League was finished telling us that we could stay on the Watch Tower there was a bright light that all of us had to cover our eyes.

When the light died down I saw my dad standing their and every one but me was ready to fight until Wonder Woman gasped in shock and bowed saying, "Forgive me my lord I did not know it was you."

The rest of the team had a dumbfounded expression on their face until I said, "Hi dad, what's up?"

Now a look of understanding came over their faces and they also bowed until my dad said, "Rise. Now to answer your question Percy, your new body is ready for you to use back home."

"Ok. Just let me say goodbye to the team and get ready to go."

 **Time skip**

After a lot of goodbyes and hugs I was chained down with kryptonite in front of me. The effects were obvious seeing how Superman and Superboy were reacting. Looking at my dads confused face I explained to him saying, "When I leave the body will go back to the way it was before, a mindless monster. These are just a precaution."

Nodding he took me back home.

 **Superman POV**

Just as Poseidon left the body Percy was in became more animalistic in his actions. With the help of the kryptonite we got him back into a pod and put it under sending it back to Cadmus.

 **Percy POV**

The first thing I saw when I got back was a flash of blonde flying at me and pulled me into a hug. Pulling away I saw Annabeth but older, that makes sense I was away for over 3 years.

After looking around and taking it all in I pulled Annabeth in for a kiss. We stayed like this for a while until we heard a cough in the background.

Looking up I saw Athena had interrupted us. She said, "It's good to have you back but can you refrain from kissing my daughter in my presence."

"Sorry lady Athena."  
The Zeus said, "Now back to the matter at hand...

 **Time skip**

It has been a year sense I came back and Annabeth and I were at a fancy dinner when I got on a knee and preposed. Waiting for her answer felt like torture. Then she nodded her head and said yes. After putting the ring on her finger I pulled her in for a kiss.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And just my luck a hydra has to choose that exact moment to break into the restaurant.

 **The End**


End file.
